


Excerpts from "Abraham Lincoln: Vampire" by Seth Grahame-Smith

by moosesal



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from Abraham's journals in the years after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from "Abraham Lincoln: Vampire" by Seth Grahame-Smith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> May 18, 1965
> 
> Henry has given me a new book in which to record the events of my new life. I’m uncertain how long I’ll have need of it. For now he must keep me from walking into the sun, setting myself on fire, and trying to chop my own head off.
> 
> When I woke in my crypt last week, I was angry. Henry was sitting on the stone floor next to my coffin, eyes closed, a book lying open on his lap. My first thought was to grab my axe but, of course, it was not there. My second thought was to jump from the coffin and rip his head off with my bare hands. But underneath it all, sneaking up on me, was hunger. Thirst. It was unbearable. I would have wept had it been possible.

In the end that May 5th morning, Abe had simply asked, “Why?” When Henry opened his eyes and looked at him, he repeated his question.

Henry would repeat himself as well: “Some people, Abraham, are just too interesting to die. Besides, our work’s not finished.”

In the weeks that followed, Henry taught Abe to hunt animals for blood and introduced him to humans who would allow small feedings in exchange for money or goods. It would be years before Abe would feel comfortable with either option.

*****

Abe’s first months were spent largely indoors. Once Henry had convinced Abe to stop attempting to kill himself, they settled down to a relatively quiet life. The excerpts below, speak to that quiet life. It should be noted, however, that both men were still working behind the scenes with the Union to see to the Reconstruction of the nation.

> I have officially taken up residence with Henry in a rowhouse in the middle of Philadelphia. It is amazing that I can go out in public and people do not recognize me. Once in a while, someone will take a second look at me and then invariably shake his head and continue on. The existence of vampires ( _my_ existence -- something I find myself unable to become accustomed to) continues to be seen only as myth, as horror stories.
> 
> … I sleep much of the day, though I find I do not need it. Henry says it is a habit I will come to lose with time. For now, I appreciate the escape sleep provides for I find I no longer dream. Sleep is the only time I can completely turn off my thoughts of Mary and the boys. Part of me wishes I’d allowed Henry to change my boys all those years ago. To have them with me, running and playing. But eternity as a child would be cruel and it is hard enough to live this way myself.
> 
> … I saw Mary recently. Henry and I have taken a few brief trips in our work for the Union. I’ve stood outside her window, longing to enter her home, to hold her, to comfort her. Henry insists that it is best she not know. If only I had told her the truth years ago. Then her seeing me would not be a shock. I fear for her, though. She has endured so much.
> 
> … In the evenings Henry and I play chess or roam the city protecting men and women from creatures of the night. Other times, I sit and read. Henry’s library is immense and he has introduced me to a few booksellers here in the city.

*****

Abe’s journal entries imply that his relationship with Henry changed as the years progressed. He never mentions another woman in his life. After losing Ann Rutledge and then having to put Mary behind him, it seems he didn’t allow himself to become romantically attached to a woman again. But his journal entries show a gradual shift in his relationship with Henry beginning with references to Henry’s growing protectiveness and descriptions of their shared quarters which often suggest they’d begun sharing a bed, especially when traveling. The first notable reference, however, came on May 5, 1895, thirty years after Abe awoke in his crypt in Oak Ridge Cemetery:

> I am in shock. Complete and utter shock. I have sat staring at the page for half an hour trying to put pen to paper to describe what happened today. I’m still not sure what it means. Before heading out to run errands this afternoon, Henry looked at me and said “I’m glad you stayed with me” then bent and pressed his lips to mine. I have not been kissed since my Mary on the day Booth shot me. I know not how to react.
> 
> As I write, I keep pausing to press my fingers to my lips. Henry’s breath seemed oddly warm, despite the impossibility. His lips were so soft. A part of me hopes he does it again, though I dare not tell him so.

In subsequent writings, it becomes clear the two were intimately involved.

*****

Aside from attempts to destroy the Ku Klux Klan and some unusual (and unclear) involvement with the mafia during Prohibition, the early part of the twentieth century continued to be quiet for Abe and Henry. Hitler’s rise to power in Germany, however, would change that. In the early years of the war, the two moved to France to aid in the Resistance.

> We have been placed on a farm in the French countryside. Our hostess, Madeleine, is beautiful. She is also a vampire. A very old one, with very old traditions, and very old loyalties to the people of her community. She is hiding two Jewish families -- three adults and five children. She cares not that Henry and I share a room, instead smiling at the small touches from Henry which he doesn’t even seem to notice himself making.
> 
> Twice, she says, the Germans have sent men to investigate her farm and ferret out the refugees. Twice, she says, she has feasted on those men. She says it is all the bastards are good for.

A few weeks later, Abe wrote of his own involvement with Madeleine’s unwelcome visitors:

> An SS man arrived today along with five regular army men. He spoke excellent French and was very charming at first, inviting himself for a cup of tea, asking about the farm and Madeleine’s health. Then he turned vicious, asserting that Madeleine was hiding “vermin” in her barn and demanding that she turn them over for “extermination”. I was appalled that anyone could speak of people that way.
> 
> I turned away so he wouldn’t see my reaction, in case my fangs or eyes gave me away. I don’t know why I worried, for he was one of us. Just as I turned back to them, I saw the man’s eyes blacken and his fangs drop. I’d had no idea. He was clearly old enough that I couldn’t sense anything. He was able to pass as human before me. Fortunately, Madeleine and Henry were not so easily fooled. Madeleine snapped his neck then she and Henry drained his men (all human). I could not bear to watch or partake -- I fear the taste of killing would be overwhelming. Just being on the receiving end of Henry’s attention after such a feeding was intoxicating. He felt alive beneath my hands -- warm, the blood pumping through him -- and he was energized like I’d never seen before. I cannot let myself go down that same path, for I fear I would never look at a human the same again.

*****

Two years later the gentlemen made their way to Berlin, continuing their efforts to end Hitler’s regime and the persecution of millions of men, women, and children.

> We observed [Adolf] Hitler speaking today. There’s no doubt he’s a moving orator. I can see how he gained power. Sadly, his message… It pains me to know what his intentions are and that vampires are behind it all.
> 
> The Union continues in its efforts, having recruited new members here in Europe. There’s a large faction in Asia as well -- although to our knowledge our Japanese foe has not been influenced by vampires as Hitler’s ranks have been. According to our sources, a full two-thirds of the SS [Schutzstaffel, the German paramilitary organization under Hitler and the Nazi Party] are vampires.
> 
> One of our own spies within the SS delivered a package last night. Photographs from camps where Jews are being not only detained but murdered. I fear the United States’ involvement may be too late. I fear the Union’s involvement may be too late, as well.

Weeks later, however, would bring news that Hitler had enemies within his own ranks and that they were interested in ending the war as well.

> Vampires from the SS met with us today. Henry tried to keep me away. (He grows more protective each day. If only he’d shown so much care when I was alive.) I, of course, refused to be left behind.
> 
> It seems our “enemies” have fractured into two groups. The more rational side (if that term can be applied to anyone or anything complicit in genocide) see that Hitler needs to be stopped. They’ve a plan to assassinate him and take over control of the SS and the German military. They say their intention is to stop the war. We shall see, for they are, of course, acting in their own interests. The more people Hitler kills, the less food for them. But Henry has promised our assistance. He says we can stop the vampires after we stop the war.

We know that Operation Valkyrie was carried out on July 20, 1944, but ultimately failed. Sadly, it is unclear from Abe’s journals exactly how he and Henry may have been involved in the Operation or where they were on the day of the assassination attempt. Abe’s journal jumps from May 17 to Christmas Eve later that year, at which time he and Henry are known to have been living in London and working as advisors to Winston Churchill.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted so much to write more active Nazi vampire fighting for you. Sadly, time did not permit the kind of research I feel such a story would deserve. I hope, however, that these little snippets will put a smile on your face. Just seeing your request put a smile on mine.


End file.
